


More Than One Consequence.

by TanyaHarries



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec is embarrassed, alec is getting phone numbers left and right, alec is quite popular with the guys, all thanks to alec lightwood, and his perfect kiss with magnus bane, idris is being attacked by the gayness, like everybody, lydia is amused, lydia is magnus' fangirl, magnus is looking flawless as always, suddenly he's attacked by the gays, winks and flirting everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/TanyaHarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec realizes that maybe his mother's anger isn't the only consequence from coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Consequence.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, it's almost 1AM so please excuse any mistakes and shit!
> 
> I was taking a shower when this came to mind. I'm not quite sure if I wanted it to end like this but honestly I just wanted to end this little story before I start procrastinating again and left it to die. Anyways. This takes place a week or so after the wedding and is completely based on the tv show, so yeah, sorry about that book lovers.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Turns out Maryse’s anger wasn’t the only consequence to his coming out.

“Excuse me, Alec; I just got the report from last night’s scouting mission.” The shadowhunter whose name Alec didn’t know said. Since Jace went with Valentine and Hodge attacked Lydia, the institute was full of unknown shadowhunters sent from the clave.

“Oh, thanks.” Alec received the paperwork but didn’t look at it yet. “If there’s anything new please inform me. I’ll be in the nursery checking on Lydia.”

“Sure. See you around.” Before going away, the shadowhunter flashed Alec a bright smile full of intention, although he couldn’t really fathom what it was about.

Shrugging the matter to the side, Alec turned around and started his way to the nursery, his eyes starting to go quickly through the paperwork he was just given. He didn’t even reach the end of the page when he finally understood what was that smile all about. There was a tiny piece of paper stuck at the end of the report, and the flamboyant calligraphy of someone who obviously wanted to make an impression.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX Call me. Caleb._

Astonished by it, Alec turned around to see if anyone was looking at him just in case this was some kind of joke. Around him, everybody was completely drowned in their work and nobody was paying him any mind, so this couldn’t possibly be a prank. This was real. A shadowhunter just gave him his number. Alec sighed heavily, crumpled the note and placed it in his pants’ pocket to put it in the trash later.

On his way to the nursery, not only one but THREE other male shadowhunters winked, stared and checked him out when he passed, making Alec more and more uncomfortable. What was that suddenly half the institute was full of gay people? What was this sorcery? It wasn’t funny, not even a little.

“Alec, do you have a moment?” One of the girls who helped with the wedding said. He remembered that she was in charge of Lydia’s dress and some of the ornamentation.

“Yes, what’s going on?” Alec inquired, relieved that this was a girl talking to him for a change and not a male trying to flirt or seduce him in some kind of way.

“Well, you see, I have a brother who is really shy but is really interested in getting to know you, so I thought I could give you his phone number?” She said, breaking completely Alec’s illusion. “I mean, you don’t have to, but at least consider it?”

“Excuse me, what was your name again?”

“Raquel.”

“Great. Look, Raquel, I don’t mean to be rude, but I have a boyfriend.” Alec was obviously starting to lose his shit, and his annoyed tone was completely obvious for Raquel, who stared at him with big eyes. “So tell your brother that I’m flattered, but I can’t accept any phone numbers. I don’t want to, in fact.”

“But Caleb said that you took his.” Raquel was a little embarrassed for pointing that out, but Alec could see that she didn’t mean any harm. Obviously she was really misinformed and Alec wasn’t going to yell at her for that.

“Caleb placed his number on a report sheet. So no, I didn’t accept his number.” Before Alec could start screaming his frustrations out, he kept walking in the nursery’s direction. “I’m really busy right now, sorry. Tell your brother I’m sorry.”

He didn’t want to start making assumptions, but Alec was starting to suspect that his idea of kissing Magnus in front of everyone at the wedding didn’t leave only his mother’s anger behind. Maybe because of this all the other gay shadowhunters were coming out? Or believing that they somehow got a chance with him? Whatever the answer, Alec wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

When Alec arrived to the nursery room, he found Lydia sitting on her bed while reading a book. Her hair was loose from any ponytails and it fell on her back freely, except for a little braid on the left part of her head, something that Isabelle did for her in the morning over breakfast. Isabelle and Clary were suddenly great friends with Lydia, not that he minded at all.

“Oh, hey, Alec! Didn’t see you standing there, sorry.” Lydia laughed a little and placed her book to the side. She was smiling as if she wasn’t at all in pain. Magnus told him that he wasn’t exactly sure what did Hodge do to her, but that Lydia wasn’t recovering completely for a few days. “What can I help you with?”

“Lydia, you’re not exactly in a position to help.” Alec pointed and went to sit beside her on a wooden chair. She laughed again at his words. “Just recover. That’s all I need you to do.”

“Fine. But I’m okay.” She rolled her eyes and suddenly a smirk pulled at her lips. “How is everything going?”

“Aside from the fact that suddenly some of the male shadowhunters are trying to flirt with me, everything’s great.”

“What? _By the angel_!” Lydia was once again laughing at him. “I didn’t think that it will take such a little time for the others to start making their moves.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec was shocked to see that this wasn’t any news to his friend, as if it was _completely_ normal.

“A friend of mine from Idris sent me a fire message saying that thanks to your decision on coming out, there has been quite the group doing exactly the same.” Lydia took her book again and searched for something within the pages. Her eyes shone when she found a piece of paper. “Oh, found it! My friend said that now all the guys are clamoring to meet you.”

Alec sat there with his mouth wide open from the surprise and it wasn’t until Lydia showed him the message that he understood that this was with no doubt not a joke. Defeated by the casualties, Alec let his head fall to place his forehead against Lydia’s sheets. Almost instantly he felt her hand ruffling his hair gently.

“Dammit.” Alec groaned, half embarrassed and half annoyed. This wasn’t exactly what he was looking for when he kissed Magnus in front of all those members of the Clave. “This just backfired.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad. Think about all the people you just helped by coming out in such way.” She said trying to comfort her friend who somewhat seemed beyond saving. “Besides, you don’t have to pay any mind to anyone. You already have Magnus, right?”

“Indeed, my friend.” Magnus appeared in the doorway, his black hair falling on one side of his head and ending in electric blue tips.

As he always did when coming to the institute, Magnus was wearing a blue navy pinstripe suit over a white shirt that was opened to his mid area. He was wearing this incredible blue ombre eye shadow that made his dark eyes stand out with a fine light blue line under them. There was glitter everywhere, obviously. To say that Magnus looked like a masterpiece was to say the fucking least.

The warlock sauntered until he reached the bed so he could kiss Alec on the lips and kiss Lydia on the cheek. Lydia seemed nothing but excited at Magnus' presence, since she was some kind of fan of his.

“Who does Alexander doesn’t have to pay any mind?” Magnus asked, one of his eyebrows standing in question.

“Turns out he’s quite popular with the guys now.” Lydia informed him and it was quite obvious she was holding her laugh.

“Oh, darling, you have to tell me everything about it.”

Obviously Lydia didn’t hold back any details and filled Magnus with the most recent and interesting gossip about Alec and the massive shadowhunters’ coming outs from Idris.

And that was the day Alec died from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [tanyaharries](http://tanyaharries.tumblr.com)!  
> [Magnus' makeup](http://m5.paperblog.com/i/109/1099187/o-d-d-i-t-y-ombre-brows-dramatic-makeup-L-aFSXZ5.jpeg).
> 
> Special thanks to HalvedMimi for helping out with my typos! You're awesome! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and if you did (or didn't) please leave a comment! Once again I apologize for any typos or mistakes, I'm probably going to edit this later if I see fit. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
